Christmas wish
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Marie wants only one thing this year, her little angel


**Hello future reviewers, I have decided to post another EddxMarie fic, hope you like it! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy**.

**This story is in Marie's pov.**

I waited patiently outside the boys' locker room waiting for my best friend Edd to get into his costume, he had been given a part in the Christmas play this year and he had to refused to tell me who as playing, so I had decided to come and see for myself. I laughed to myself when the realization that we were actually friends, and not even that but best friends hit me again. It had only been a year since he and the other Eds would always run screaming at the sight of me and my sisters, well Ed and Eddy still ran from Lee and May but Edd had got over his fear of me after we were paired up for a science project... But that's a different story.

"Oh what degradation, I just hope no one I know closely sees me..." I heard Edd mumble as the bathroom door unclick, I side stepped so he wouldn't see me as he stepped out. I almost laughed out loud when he did, what he wore was a long white rope edged with gold, with two large majestic white wings poking out off his back, the whole thing was topped off with a halo that was perched inches above his head. I let out a slow whistle as I took out my camera and snapped a few choice pictures of him.

"Marie!" he gasped.

"What are you doing with that camera?" he wailed.

"I thought I'd take a few memorable pics to black mail you with later in the future"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"How long have you known me Double D, you know I would dare" I smirked.

"Marie Noelle Kanker, give me that camera right now!" I rolled my eyes as he used my middle name, I knew I would be in for one of his lectures but it was worth it to see him all panickedlike this, it only made him cuter.

"What will you give me for it?" I laughed as a blush came across his cheeks, he looked so sexy like this, and the little angle costume certainly didn't help him either.

"What are you doing here anyway; I thought I told you not to come"

"You did, I just ignored you" I huffed.

"Marie this is unprecedented, you need to learn good comportment and how to harken when people tell you something-" I droned out the rest of his lecture, I didn't understand half the things he was saying, I knew by now it was better not to ask.

"Eddward, Mr. Hawks wants you onstage, there's only five minutes till the show starts" one off the directors little freshman servants called.

"Coming, I have to go Marie, just promise me you'll go home, and skip this performance," he begged.

"I promise" I sighed, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Thank you Marie, I'll see you tomorrow at school," he said looking relieved, I almost felt bad about lying to him and staying to watch the show any way._Almost._

"Hey Marie, what are you doing here, didn't Double D tell you to stay away" a voice behind me asked. I turned to see my other best friend Jade, who was busy toying with her long dark brown hair filled with even darker purple streaks.

"Jade, since when do I follow orders." I smirked at her. She laughed.

"Come on Marie, there's an empty seat next to me near the back, oh and Merry Christmas by the way" Jade chided.

"Jade, it's only December twenty forth, it isn't technically Christmas till midnight."

"Please, you're starting to sound like Mr. Perfection" she laughed referring to Edd. I snickered in return. I guess the dorky Edd was rubbing off on me.

"Come on, before someone steals our seats" I smirked. She nodded in response, and we took our seats. I didn't really pay attention; I was never really into the Christmas stories. I only focused when Edd came onto the stage. You could see the blush on his cheeks, and tell by the look of uneasiness on his face that he really didn't want to be here. I then noticed him lift up off the stage, using some stage wires, giving him the appearance of flying. I couldn't help but sigh, heck, I love the guy, I always have, and I always will.

"You like him don't you?" Jade whispered into my ear beside me.

"No what gave it away, the fact I always forced my lips onto his countless times last year, or the fact I have never dated any other guy in my life, or the fact I always spend any available time I have with him" I scoffed sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, you know the legend, if you kiss a guy under the mistletoe under the peach tree on Creek hill at midnight on Christmas day you will be with him forever"

"That's just a stupid story," I muttered, but a seed of hope couldn't help but plant in my heart.

"I'm just saying, it could give you an edge with winning him over." Jade winked. I rolled my eyes. When the play was over, I waited for Edd in front of the Boy's locker room. When he came to the door, he gaped at me.

"Marie, you promised that-"

"Forget what I said, there's something I want to show you" I smiled as I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the school, which wasn't hard, the guy was a tooth pick, and probably weighed as much as one.

"But Marie I-I have to change out of this-"

"There's time for that later, besides you look so adorable in it," I laughed. He blushed, adorable was probably a look he didn't want to go for.

"H-How did y-you like t-the pl-play?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It was okay. I especially liked the part where you flew around, it helped me answer the famous question, boxers or briefs?" I smirked. Causing him to blush deeply.

"I told the director that that would be a probability, but would he listen." Edd grumbled.

"So why why did you bring me to Creek hill" Edd asked as they stopped under the peach tree. I didn't answer, instead I looked up and faked a look of surprise.

"Look, we're under mistletoe" I smiled.

"You know what that means..." His blush told me he did, and he leaned in, he actually leaned in, and kissed me, just when the bells of the clock tower rang, declaring it was midnight, but I could barely hear them over the pounding of my heart.


End file.
